


What he doesn't say

by RavenBane97



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Short One Shot, silence is more expressive than language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBane97/pseuds/RavenBane97
Summary: This an original story I wrote for my narrative fiction module at uni. It's inspired in Troye Sivan's album Blue neighborhood, hope you like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This an original story I wrote for my narrative fiction module at uni. It's inspired in Troye Sivan's album Blue neighborhood, hope you like it.

There hasn’t been a day in the last two years that one of my friends hasn’t ask me why I’m dating someone like him.  I’m a goody two shoes and he is a daredevil, I just laugh it off but it annoys me to no end. They don’t know him!

 There are times I want to shout at them to mind their own business but I can’t do that. From an outsider’s perspective, I can see why they would be worried, but that is because they don't see Olly the way I do. They don’t even try to see past his many masks and that makes me mad and glad at the same time. If people saw how wonderful he truly is I would go crazy with jealousy…

 “What are you thinking about mate?” asked Alastair bringing me out of my wandering thoughts.

“Oh, just thinking about how wonderful my boyfriend is.” I sighed mockingly batting my eyelashes at him.

“I still don’t get you, what do you see in him? And how are you not afraid of him? His knuckles are always bruised and he always has this scowl splattered on his face not to mention that glare.” He said for the thousand time with a smirk and a mock shiver.

“I think it’s hot.” I said and walked away.

Alastair is the only one that doesn’t question my relationship with Olly. He trusts me.

“Hey, wait up Troy!”

He ran to catch up to me and we went the rest of the way to class in silence.

The whole morning went by uneventfully, that is until Charles came running through the cafeteria doors shouting for me.

“Troy! Troy! You have to come. Hurry!” Charles was clearly in a panic and he kept tugging on my arm.

I grabbed his shoulders and made him look at me. “Breathe Charles. Come on deep breaths...” Once I saw him relax I asked. “So, what is happening?”

“It’s Olly, he…”

“He what Charles? What is Olly doing?”

“He’s fighting.” He exclaimed and the entire cafeteria turned to us.

“Where?”  I begged.

“Behind the mathematics building.” He stated.

“Where do you think, you are going?” Demanded Alastair grabbing my arm with a vice grip.

“To Olly.”

“This is why you should have never gotten involved with him, on how many more fights are you going to be in because of him? You are ruining your life! He is not worth it Troy!” He argued.

“Let me go while I'm asking nicely Al. What I do or don’t do is none of your damn business.” I warned.

“It is when you are ruining your life. You could be expelled!” He snapped squeezing my arm.

“Let me go!” I hissed.  I don’t know how many guys he’s fighting this time, I needed to go and make sure he is alright.

He obeyed. “Then I’m coming with.” He added.

We ran all the way to the mathematics building, but once I arrived I was stunned to a stop.

It was a three on one battle, Olly’s back was hunched while he dodged the punches of the taller guy, however, one of the others managed to hit his side making him fall.

 “He’s so beat up, why would he pick a fight with seniors from the athletics club?”  Gulped Charles.

“He’s not going to lose.” I stated.

“Open your eyes, Troy, he’s done for.” Added Charles.

“You are the one who should open their eyes.” Argued Al.

Before they could start kicking him, he got up and threw himself at the leader, making fall and before they hit the ground he was already pummelling his face in. Punch after punch until he was unconscious. When the other two saw, their leader was down they immediately scattered like cockroaches.

Olly looked up slowly, breathing heavily when our eyes locked he gave a deep sigh. He got up from the guy, kicking him one more time and then sat down leaning onto the wall.

“Told you so.” I smirked.

I walked towards my bruised wolf who was sending a glare my way however, I knew it wasn’t directed at me but at the two behind me, who immediately ran off.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He mumbled.

“I heard my beautiful boyfriend was fighting so I came to cheer.” I beamed.

“You’re a terrible liar.” He sighted.

“I was worried! So… wanna talk about it?”

“Nah.”

“Alright, how about we ditch the rest of the day and get you patched up.”

“I don't need your fucking help, I’m not a kid.” He hissed. But his eyes and told me something else, they said ‘I’m sorry’, ‘I didn’t mean it’, ‘I don’t want you to see me like this’.

Olly is not a man of many words, but unlike what others think it’s not that he is cold and empty inside, it’s just that he feels too much and that’s why I’ve learned to hear his silence because what he doesn’t say is what truly matters.

I grabbed his hand and helped him get up.

“Did you bring your car?” I asked.

“My bike.” He said with a groan he must be in a lot of pain.

“Then we will have to take the bus.” I stated.

“Don’t fuck with me Troy I’m not an invalid I can drive!”

“How about we co-drive?” I suggested.

“Fine.” Olly grunted.

We used to co-drive all the time in High school because if I keep him steady while he is on the bike he won’t be in unbearable pain.

The rest of the day was spent in silence. I patched him up, he was bruised all over but at least this time he didn't have a cut lip which means we can still kiss without it hurting him. Once I was done I made us lunch so he could take a pain killer and then we just cuddled and listened to each other’s hearts in silence. He was very talkative today, he always is after a fight.  He doesn’t like to worry me.

‘Don’t worry.’

‘I’m okay.’

‘Thank you.’

‘I love you.’

He told me this and so much more without saying a single word.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it,  
> Any feedback would be appreciated.  
> XOXO R.B


End file.
